1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf gloves, and more particularly to golf gloves that allow a user of the golf gloves to more accurately grip or place the user""s hands on the golf club shaft for consistently accurate hitting of a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally in playing golf, the manner of holding a shaft of a golf club such as a driver or an iron is known as a grip. The grip acts as a joint that connects the body of a golf player to the golf club and allows the golf player to hit the golf ball with the club face of the golf club so as to transit the golf ball in the intended field direction. When gripping a golf club shaft, generally the middle portion of the index finger (i.e., the section between the first and the second index finger joints from the top) is placed to the golf club shaft, and the golf club shaft is controlled by the middle finger, and the ring finger, and the pinky finger of the left hand that is holding the shaft. For the right hand, the middle finger and the pinky finger acts mainly as the central points for holding the shaft.
However, the conventional golf gloves place the emphasis mainly on the function of preventing the golf club shaft from slipping out of the gripping hands. Because of this fact that the conventional golf gloves provide only the functions of tight placement between the golf gloves of gripping hands and the golf club shaft, novice golf players using the conventional golf gloves are unable to easily, accurately, and consistently grip the shaft in a correct manner.
As an attempt to solve the above-mentioned problem, another type of conventional golf gloves have been disclosed in the Korean Patent REG. NO. 1663795, one of which golf glove is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, this conventional left hand golf glove 10 has a palm part 11, a thumb 12, and a index finger 13. Additionally, this conventional hand golf glove 10 has an indication part 20 running diagonally on the palm part 11 between near the bottom finger joint of the index finger 13 and the lower portion of the palm part 11 near the pinky finger.
This conventional golf glove as shown in FIG. 1 may allow a golf player to maintain a certain direction between the gripping hand and the shaft. However, the pressure is required to be applied by the fingers that are gripping the shaft that makes difficult to accurately hit a golf ball, and further the indication part 20 is hidden from view after gripping the shaft, which renders the golf player impossible to correct his gripping position of his hands even after he has imprecisely gripped the shaft.
Accordingly, there is a need for golf gloves that allow the golf player to more accurately and precisely hold his golf club, and furthermore there is a need for golf gloves that allows the golf player be aware of the correctness of his grip and to correct his grip, if inaccurate.
Against this backdrop, the present invention has been developed. Each in a pair of golf gloves has a palm part, a palm opposite part, a thumb, an index finger, a middle finger, a ring finger, and a pinky finger. The golf gloves comprises a left golf glove and a right golf glove,
The left golf glove includes a left pressure part formed on a selected portion of at least one of the middle finger, ring finger, and the pinky finger; a left holding part formed on a selected portion of the palm part; a first left indication part formed on a selected portion of the thumb; and a second left indication part formed on a selected portion of the palm opposite part.
The right golf glove includes a right pressure part formed on a selected portion of at least one of the middle finger and the ring finger; a right holding part formed on a selected portion of the palm part; a right indication part formed on a selected portion of the thumb; and a second right holding part also formed on a selected portion of the thumb.
The left hand glove and the right hand glove provide control over a golf club to a user of the gloves and also provide indication to the user of a proper grip of the golf club, and allow a subsequent modification of the grip.
The first left indication part of the left hand glove and the right indication part of the right hand glove point toward the left shoulder of the user when the user has gripped the shaft of a golf club using the left and right gloves. Further, the second left indication part is formed on the selected portion of at least one of the index finger and the middle finger of the left golf glove and is visible to the user when the user has gripped the shaft of a golf club using the left and right gloves.
In the left golf glove, the left pressure part, the left holding part, the first left indication part, and the second left indication part are made from one or a combination of two or more of: a first secondary layer placed over the surface of the left hand glove; a second secondary layer placed under an exposed portion of the left hand glove; a hole exposing a portion of the left hand glove; a protruding part protruding on the surface of the left hand glove; and a color on the surface of the left hand glove.
Likewise in the right golf glove, the right pressure part, the right holding part, the right indication part, and the second right holding part are made from one or a combination of two or more of: a first secondary layer placed over the surface of the right hand glove; a second secondary layer placed under an exposed portion of the right hand glove; a hole exposing a portion of the right hand glove; a protruding part protruding on the surface of the right hand glove; and a color on the surface of the right hand glove.
These and various other features as well as advantages which characterize the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and a review of the associated drawings.